


At Last

by blackmustache



Series: Follow Your Dreams [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmustache/pseuds/blackmustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine appreciates everything Kurt has done for him, but he wants something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy you'll be picking lint off your clothes for a week. I had to go bake cookies after I wrote this to get the excess sugar out of my blood!

Saturday was a sacred day for Blaine and Kurt. Kurt was very rarely required to work – he was called in to cover for illness (for which he always read: hangovers) more often on Sundays than Saturdays, and Blaine never worked weekends anyway. Since Blaine's début solo show he had scored a semi-regular gig, and played close to sold out shows once a month on a Friday night in a local nightclub. Which left Saturdays for lazing in bed with Kurt and generally ignoring the world outside.

Sometimes when they woke up they would lie awake, snuggled together, not speaking or moving or really doing anything other than being close. On this particular Saturday, Kurt lay on his back facing the ceiling, dozing, while Blaine was curled into his side, his face tucked into the space between Kurt's neck and shoulder.

Eventually Kurt felt Blaine shift around beside him and stand up. Kurt didn't even open his eyes; of the two of them, Blaine was the one who would happily spend an entire weekend in his pajamas if he was allowed to, so Kurt knew he'd be back. After a few minutes he heard Blaine padding back across the soft carpet in their bedroom, place a glass – of water, another thing Kurt knew without needing to look – on the night-stand, and then felt him crawl back into bed, curling into Kurt's side again.

Kurt had almost fallen back to sleep when he felt Blaine's breath brush across his ear. “Kurt,” he whispered softly, tracing patterns on Kurt's bare stomach with his fingers.

“Mmm?” Kurt was too comfortable to move.

“I have a question,” Blaine breathed, his warm breath now tickling Kurt's neck. “It's very important.”

His tone was playful, so Kurt smiled and turned his head towards Blaine a little so that their noses touched, but kept his eyes closed. “I'm listening.”

“Are you happy?”

Kurt opened one eye and squinted at Blaine, analysing the look in his eyes. Sincere. Hopeful. And a sparkle that usually meant Blaine was teasing somehow. He closed his eye again, suspecting that Blaine was going somewhere with this so deciding to ride it out. “Of course I am, silly.”

Blaine stopped moving his fingers and brought his hand to rest flat on Kurt's chest. “Because I'm not,” he whispered, and Kurt opened both of his eyes this time and blinked at Blaine, confused. Blaine was _smirking_. Well, fine. Two can play at that game.

“Oh?” Kurt murmured, trying to sound like he didn't care. “Well, that sucks.”

“Mmm,” Blaine hummed in response. “You've spent a year putting all this time, and money, and energy into making all of my dreams come true, and I love you for that, but you've missed one.” Before Kurt could respond, Blaine's hand was gone from his chest and shoved into the pocket of his sweatpants, and then Kurt felt something cold being pressed into his skin. “I want to be married to you.”

Kurt's eyes flew open and looked down, blinking back a sudden rush of tears that he felt pricking at the backs of his eyes. A white gold ring was sitting on his chest, a single deep-set diamond looking up at him. He turned his head to look over at Blaine, covering the ring with one hand so that he could turn onto his side without it falling off. Blaine was just staring back at him, a smile playing at his lips as Kurt leant in to kiss him.

“Is that a yes?” he breathed as they pulled apart.

“I don't recall you actually asking me anything,” Kurt teased. “What you said was really just a statement.” Blaine opened his mouth to speak and Kurt laughed, holding out the ring in his right hand and wiggling the fingers of his left in front of Blaine's face. “Of course it's a yes, dummy.” He watched in awe as Blaine took the ring back from him and slid it onto Kurt's finger, then rolled on top of Kurt, pressing him into the bed.

Kurt reached up to cup Blaine's cheek with his hand and Blaine shivered as he felt the metal of the ring on his skin. He leant down to kiss his new fiancé, and frowned as he found himself prevented from doing so by Kurt's hand on his chest, pushing him back. “What?”

“Do you have one?” Kurt held up his hand, rubbing the ring with his thumb in demonstration.

Blaine smiled. “Yeah. It's in my coat.”

“Go and get it.”

Blaine whined, trying to snuggle against Kurt but still being pushed back. “I'll get it later! Kissing now.”

Kurt shook his head impatiently. “Either you go and get yours or I'm taking mine off until you do.”

Blaine let out a frustrated groan and rolled off the bed, padding out of the bedroom and into the hallway where his coat was hanging.

“Also,” Kurt called out. “Could you bring something to eat?”

“I'm not your slave!” Blaine retorted as he walked into the kitchen anyway. “What do you want?”

Before Kurt could answer, the phone started ringing. “I want you to get that!” He yelled out, sweetly.

“We could just ignore it,” Blaine replied as he walked back into the bedroom, tossing Kurt an apple and taking a bite of the one he'd brought for himself.

“It might be important. It might be my dad!”

“Well,” Blaine reasoned, teasing. “He's _your_ dad, so _you_ can answer it!”

“You're standing right beside the phone, Blaine, just answer it!”

Blaine laughed, swallowing his mouthful of fruit and picking up the phone. “Hello?”

Kurt sat up against the wall, munching on his apple and eyeing the ring-box shaped bulge in Blaine's pocket, dying for him to get off the phone so he could put that ring on his boyfriend's finger and make him officially his fiancé. He contemplated going over there and sliding his hand into Blaine's pocket to retrieve it while he was talking, but that would involve getting out of bed, and Kurt had decided he didn't really want to do that today.

“That's m- speaking?” Kurt's ears pricked up as he tuned back in to Blaine's side of the conversation. Blaine was using his fancy telephone voice, so he knew it wasn't Burt. There was a long pause before Blaine spoke again. “Seriously? I mean.. uh.. Yes. Absolutely.” Another pause. “Well, I have to work Monday, but I could see if I can take a half day? I don't work Fridays, either, if that would help.” Kurt was incredibly curious now. He could see a blush rising up Blaine's face and he was refusing to meet Kurt's eyes as he ripped the top layer off their phone pad and scribbled something on the blank sheet he'd exposed underneath. “Friday? Absolutely. I'll be there. Thank you!”

Blaine pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call, leaning back against the dresser and letting out a long breath before looking up at Kurt.

“I think I just got offered a record deal.”

The words lingered in the air between them for a few seconds and Kurt just stared at Blaine. “Seriously?” he breathed out, and all thoughts of staying in bed for the entire day were immediately forgotten when Blaine nodded, still too stunned to move. Kurt was across the room in seconds, pressing Blaine back against the dresser and kissing him. When they pulled apart, Kurt looped his arms around Blaine's waist. “So. Tell me.”

Blaine beamed at him. “Apparently there was a record producer at my show last night. He'd seen videos of me on the internet, and read some reviews and stuff, so he came along. That was his assistant. There's obviously a lot to talk about but she said they were pretty much certain they want to work with me.” He paused. “Will you come with me to meet with him on Friday? I know you're working-”

“Screw work, Blaine. I'll find somebody to cover me.”

Blaine sighed happily. “Thank you.”

Kurt leant his forehead against Blaine's. One hand played with the hair at the base of Blaine's neck while the other snuck into the pocket of his sweatpants, fishing out the ring box. “Now.” He snapped the box open and pulled out the ring. It was similar to Kurt's, though slightly plainer with a matt finish all over instead of the half-matt/half-polish he'd picked out for Kurt. “Hand, please.”

Blaine laughed as Kurt took a step back so that there was some space between them, and held out his hand. Kurt pushed the ring onto Blaine's finger and then grinned helplessly as Blaine used that hand to wrap around Kurt's neck and pull him closer, the feel of the cold metal making him shudder in delight. They kissed again, and Blaine walked Kurt backwards towards the bed, lifting him onto it and then pushing him down into the mattress as he crawled over him, peppering his torso with more kisses. He could feel Kurt getting hard against his hip, his breathing becoming shallower as they continued to kiss, Blaine's hands roaming over his fiancé's body until they reached the waistband of his boxers. Before he had chance to remove them, though, Kurt pulled away from the kiss and placed his hand flat on Blaine's chest again, pushing him away for the second time that morning. “Wait, Blaine-”

“What _now_?” Blaine was aware he was whining, but Kurt had to be aware he wasn't the only one who was hard at this point.

“My Dad.”

Okay, so _now_ maybe Kurt was the only one who was hard. “What?”

“I should call him.”

Blaine groaned. “Seriously, Kurt. We're about to have awesome engagement sex and all you can think about is your _Dad_? You know I love Burt, but way to boost my ego.”

Kurt laughed, kissing Blaine's cheek and pushing him harder so that he was forced to shift off Kurt and onto his back on the bed. “I don't think your ego needs any more boosts today, Mr Recording Contract.”

“That's Mr _Potential_ Recording Contract to you.”

“Well Mr Potential Recording Contract, I'm going to call my Dad and tell him he's going to be gaining a son-in-law, because if he finds out I didn't tell him immediately, he's going to be pretty disappointed in you.”

Kurt had played an ace there, and he knew it. It had been years since Blaine had been scared of Burt actually carrying out any of his threats, but the idea of either of them disappointing him was something Blaine could never willingly do. “Wait, why am I the one he's disappointed with? I proposed to you! That's a happy thing.”

“Because you proposed to me and then were more interested in having your wicked way with me than letting me tell him about it,” Kurt corrected.

“Fine,” he relented, sighing as Kurt scooted off the bed.

Blaine relaxed back on the bed, pulling the covers up to his neck and closing his eyes, zoning out a little as Kurt chattered happily with his dad. It was barely ten in the morning and two potentially life-changing events had already occurred, so maybe it was a good thing that he had a few minutes to catch his breath while Kurt was on the phone.

He wasn't totally naïve, he knew that having a producer interested didn't automatically equal an offer, or even an offer of an offer, but this was still... _big_. They had both spent a lot of time reading articles on the internet about things (and people) to avoid, what to look out for in contract offers – Kurt even had a copy of _Contract Law for Dummies_ on the table by their bed. Blaine knew to be wary of massive cash advances, to be careful that his song-writing was covered as well as just his singing, and to make sure he wasn't getting trapped into a long contract by a label who have no intention of releasing his stuff. But knowing all of the potential pitfalls didn't stop him getting excited at the prospect of an offer.

He was pulled from his thoughts when his stomach growled, and seconds later the apple he'd abandoned to answer the phone landed beside his head on the pillow with a thud. He looked up at Kurt, who was still talking to his dad, and they grinned at each other. Blaine took the hint and munched on the apple, tossing the core into the trash can beside the bed.

Kurt finished his call and hung up, turning back to Blaine with a smile. “He said 'congratulations', and also 'it's about time'.”

Blaine laughed and scooted over on the bed, making room for Kurt to join him. Kurt crawled back under the covers and rested his head on Blaine's chest.

“What happened to the awesome engagement sex?” Kurt questioned, his voice lazy. He was mumbling into Blaine's skin, not even close to sounding like he was complaining at the change of plan.

Blaine laughed and ran his hand through Kurt's hair. “You were on the phone and I got all contemplate-y, so now we're having awesome engagement cuddling instead.”

“Contemplating...?”

“Just things. How much I love you. How lucky I am. How it doesn't even matter if this music thing comes to nothing _because_ of how much I love you and how lucky I am.”

Kurt hummed happily against Blaine's chest. After a few minutes of that happy silence, Blaine spoke again.

“I wasn't going to do it this morning, you know.” He paused, and Kurt looked up at him quizzically. “Propose,” he clarified. “I picked up the rings yesterday and I was going to take you out to dinner tonight, do things properly.”

Kurt smiled. “What changed?”

“I just saw you there when I came out of the bathroom this morning,” Blaine shrugged. “And I just knew there was no point in waiting. I didn't need some big gesture because this has always just been about the two of us being happy together.”

Leaning up to kiss him, Kurt smiled even wider. “I love your spontaneous romance,” he teased a little. “It always works out better than your organised romance.”

Blaine raised an eyebrow. “I think I resent that!”

“Give me an example.”

“ _Somewhere Only We Know_?!”

“ _When I Get You Alone_ ,” Kurt shot back, grinning.

“When I asked you to move in with me.”

“You severely burnt three fingers, your shin and, inexplicably, one eyebrow while cooking dinner. You did the actual asking while high on morphine.”

“That was how I planned it.”

Kurt snorted. “Sure you did, Blaine.” He bit his lip, running through other examples of Blaine's spontaneity versus forward planning in his mind. There were hundreds. One stuck out, though. “ _Teenage Dream._ ”

“Scheduled performance?” Blaine tried, unable to completely keep a smile from playing at his lips. Kurt just stared at him. “Fine. Dragging you down the hall was spontaneous. You win. I promise never to plan anything ever again.”

Kurt laughed softly, his breath warm across Blaine's chest. “I'm glad you asked me the way you did. It was perfect.”

Blaine blushed, and then stifled a yawn, causing Kurt to laugh again. “We can snooze for a while,” Kurt nodded, reaching to the night-stand for his phone. “We've had a busy morning and I'm too comfortable to move. Just one thing first, though.” He tapped the screen of his phone a few times, opening the camera as Blaine watched him curiously. Splaying the fingers of his left hand across Blaine's so that both rings were visible, he took a photo, and sent it to Mercedes, no words necessary.

They fell asleep shortly after that, and would be woken an hour later by Kurt's phone buzzing incessantly until one of them answered Mercedes' call, only to be deafened by her excited screaming.


End file.
